Six patients have been enrolled at CHOP into this randomized, double- blind, comparative antiretroviral study. Originally, this study compared treatment with Zidovudine (ZDV) plus Lamivudine (3TC) versus ZDV plus ddI versus ddI monotherapy in HIV-infected children. Based on data from another ACTG study (ACTG 152), randomization to combination therapy with ZDV plus ddI ceased in June, 1996. This study had closed to enrollment of patients and all patients have completed study treatment.